


《纸枷锁》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《纸枷锁》

他的记忆里放了很多东西，是个奇瑰狼藉的迷宫。小时候，他曾经在早上把一块舍不得吃的白糖糕藏起来，整天只要惦记着那点洁白，舌尖也会有虚无的甜味。  
那天晚上，他重新把糕端出来，他发现自己掌心小心翼翼捧着的是无数菌丝缠绕的一个怪物，白糖糕发霉了，它变成锈色的绿，发散出类似于泔水的臭味，他看着那个东西，第一次干呕出声。  
很多放置在他记忆里的东西也是这样，因果颠倒，他看着迷宫荒芜、腐败，又添置进新的物品和事件，束手无策。  
两年前，他藏过一片创口贴。杨九郎的膝盖在踢球时擦破了，伤口小得只有半个指甲盖那么大，他自己也不在意。张云雷在他换水裤的时候注意到这个伤口，然后翻出创口贴给他堵上了。那个伤口有些发炎，血丝还没除干净，杨九郎看着他蹲下来给自己贴，说其实没什么大事儿。  
张云雷相信“没什么大事儿”，他按好创口贴边缘，随口应付他一句还是贴着好。  
那块沾了血的创口贴现在藏在他房间抽屉的某一角落，他帮杨九郎亲手撕下来的，没有扔进垃圾桶，干涸的血迹咬着他的掌心，那点讨厌的洁癖对主人的反抗完全无计可施。  
创口贴当天晚上就生了灰，脏得不能看，张云雷拿着那个龌龊的小玩意对灯光照射，暗褐的血凝固成一块斑，似乎要从他的掌纹里浮出来。他忽然很痒，浑身被红色小虫爬满，创口贴有汗水，有腥气，他把它塞进口袋时微微发抖。  
杨九郎帮张云雷换过一次表带，普通的帮个忙，但语气很温柔。  
张云雷不明白他怎么会有闲心帮自己换，拆了扣子，打趣他几句，转身听见杨九郎问后台还有谁要换表带，他一起帮忙弄了。  
张云雷那时很想把手表抢回来，他浑身上下搜烟，从抽屉里缴出一支打火机，一瘸一拐地走出去，门摔得半间屋子都在抖。  
杨九郎追在他身后想拦他抽烟，也被挡在门里，手上拿着很多支不同面孔的表。

他其实误会杨九郎了。  
几天后两个人对坐着，杨九郎从口袋里摸出那只表，俯下身给他戴上，收表带的时候，杨九郎发现带子又可以往前走一个扣。他拿食指拇指圈了下张云雷的手腕，比划着质问他是不是最近又不好好吃饭。  
张云雷举起手端详着新表带，不回答他的问题，只是问他旧表带去了哪里。;;你扔了？;怎么可能。  
杨九郎把旧的掏出来，张云雷推他的手，示意他收好那根旧的。“你必须收起来。”张云雷说，指腹摩挲着表盘，口气不容置疑。  
杨九郎很顺从，他给这块表过去几天的经历再加了个注脚——“你这表的带子一般店还没有，我特地跑了仨地儿给你换的。”  
张云雷去试自己的手腕，嘴角抿起来笑，开口说“哦”，然后数分针秒针跳的频率，和着他自己的脉搏，急促地收进心腔里，血泵上压，晕头转向。

表带可能只是一次意外事件，他命令杨九郎帮他捎一份黄焖鸡，杨九郎都会问问别人需不需要一起。张云雷百无聊赖地抛硬币，猜落在手背上的是“1”还是花，翘着二郎腿，饥饿从胃里作祟到喉咙。一不注意，硬币就从空中飞落到地上，骨碌骨碌转得没影，张云雷撇嘴，他没耐心去找它躺在哪个角落，由它去吧。  
杨九郎会帮他把外带的黄焖鸡拌开，这确实又是独一份了，他边拌边问张云雷饿不饿，有点烫嘴，吃慢点儿，要不然舌头得燎个泡。  
张云雷撑头听他絮叨，掸掸褂子，被抽掉骨头一样半靠着杨九郎的肩膀。  
他和杨九郎说一枚硬币掉在地上了，他腿疼。杨九郎把筷子塞他手里，自己蹲下来找。后台那么大，找一枚失踪的硬币像大海捞针。张云雷吃着一块土豆，看杨九郎额角上滑下的汗，拿鞋尖踢踢他的膝盖，力度很轻。杨九郎的褂子掉在地上，灰尘都荡开些，他捉住张云雷的脚踝，荡秋千一样把腿推开。  
杨九郎乐得张云雷使唤他找硬币，张云雷也乐得，两全其美的事。他觉得自己以后说要在地上找陨石，杨九郎也会去找，找很长时间，然后捂着手掌给他看坠下来的星星。  
他竟然真的找到了硬币，在张云雷坐着的凳子下面，近在咫尺，却让他满头大汗。张云雷挑起一团米饭，塞进杨九郎嘴里，说是奖励，杨九郎翻个白眼把硬币扔在桌上。  
给你找着了。  
行。  
张云雷吮着筷尖，眯起眼睛冲他笑。

硬币一直没被他用出去，一块钱已经贬值到很难买到什么了，他挺想在硬币上打个孔穿根绳和自己绑在一起，觉得像标明身价，一块钱连一首歌都买不起，但买得起他，荒诞。  
他怀疑杨九郎是不是小时候那块白糖糕变成的精怪，回来找他了，浑身糖霜抖在他鼻尖，惹得他感冒一样打喷嚏。  
白糖糕谁都能咬一口，要不然小时候那块就不会发霉。张云雷这个陋习一直没改，没出事之前更严重一点，敢趁喝了酒撒疯，一杯白酒投进另一杯里，说是深水炸弹，拎在杨九郎面前，说你不喝就是不爱我。  
杨九郎窝在包厢边角听他们唱歌挺好的，突然被张云雷捉到，他轻轻推开那杯不伦不类的酒，和他说你酒多了吧，什么爱不爱的。  
你不喝我喝。  
行行行，我喝我喝，你别喝了。  
手机屏幕上的足球新闻暗下去，杨九郎被怼在座椅边角喝了一口，酒呛得他直咳嗽，冷气太足，喉管里纵火一样，张云雷亲自给他喂酒，手都不带抖的，眼看他喝干最后一滴才放过他。  
黑暗里他的眼睛在烧，问杨九郎好喝吗，深水炸弹炸不炸的开。  
杨九郎看着满屋乱窜的斑斓灯光，有一种中毒的错觉，他推开张云雷的脸，不让呼吸打在自己耳畔。张云雷的五官也看不清，酒气熏人，被推开立刻就再粘上来，手肘抵在他腰边。  
你说西厢记原来也是个始乱终弃的故事，张生他是不是东西，我觉得真不是，诶，翔子，和尚，这酒还行吧，我兑的，你他妈抓我手干嘛，我真没喝多。  
杨九郎举起两手以示清白，张云雷突然愣住不动了，他拿下巴点点杨九郎的手机，来了条微信，备注是一个月亮。  
他的迷宫里没有月亮，自己歪一边继续喝，杨九郎回他的月亮，唱歌的人正好唱到：“我不敢看着你的，噢，脸庞。”  
张云雷发现杨九郎的耳朵红了，自己那杯酒的功劳，他翘起一条腿搭在杨九郎腿上。杨九郎低头打字，拨开张云雷的腿，边打边问什么时候走，他可能要先回去。张云雷皱着眉头一把抢过他的手机，说不许，歌儿还没唱呢，至少唱一首才准走。  
杨九郎不跟喝多的人置气，用被酒液烫过的喉咙说，好。

他脱胎换骨过一次，刚醒过来的时候有一点轻微的脑震荡，几天不吃东西光输液也想吐。晕眩的梦里他梦到杨九郎，不是很特殊的出场，和其他人混在一起，平平无奇，像他左手上那条疤。  
醒来觉得心有不甘，不应该是这样啊，他的梦要给他留一个好位置，座上宾，所有的光围着他转，抬起来看他一眼，幻觉的世界就坍塌一次，他穿着新褂子，珠光的颜色，半天的流云。  
但事实上不是这样的，他的脸和无数张脸交叠在一起，在梦里打转，分不出你我。张云雷忽然就很恐惧，他把握不住自己了，他想起小时候被铰去的长生辫，《思凡》里怎么唱？小尼姑年芳二八，正青春被师父削去了头发。  
他醒来以后有人按铃，他想喊，别按，但一根管子插在他口中，他说不出话，强迫的寂静里听见慌张的脚步声，他才知道刚刚都是梦，但眼前泛青的下巴是真的，错不了。  
他当然知道地球不是他妈的围着他转的，杨九郎也不是，杨九郎如果敢站到他面前口齿清晰地说爱，那张云雷一定会回他一句“你他妈是不是有病”，但其实有病的是他自己也说不定。何况杨九郎根本不会说这样的话，他喂给张云雷水时，托住他的下巴，张云雷想吐出来，吐在他脸上，惹怒他，让他摔杯子骂人，可他只是把手上所有的水都擦干，然后摸了摸他的后颈。;;张云雷发现对着杨九郎，所有的拳头都打在沙包上。  
他还是很好的一个人，以前是，以后也是，能给他的，也能给别人，他本身就是个“好”字，从过去到现在，没什么区别。  
杨九郎那天晚上走之前唱了首歌。  
张云雷抽完一支烟回来，浑身毛孔里都在收缩，要他理解怎么去碰他，这是一件比娶妻生子、传宗接代还要困难的事。他站在悬崖边上，夜风慈爱，不适合做当机立断的抉择。  
一支烟燃到尾，他推门走进去，杨九郎握着话筒，光扫在张云雷眼睛上，他们相视了一眼，杨九郎正好唱到，如果失去是苦，如果坠落是苦。


End file.
